The Storm
by Flow 01
Summary: Quand Draco et Hermione se retrouvent coincés ensemble lors d'une violente tempête, ils ne leur restent plus qu'à prendre leur mal en patience. OS-UA.


**Titre: The Storm**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la reine JKR, je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec eux !** **! Je tiens à vous signaler que cette histoire m'a été inspiré par le film Two Night Stand avec Miles Teller (film que je vous conseille par ailleurs).**

 **Rated: M**

 **Résumé: Quand Draco et Hermione se retrouvent coincés ensemble lors d'une violente tempête, ils ne leur restent plus qu'à prendre leur mal en patience.** **OS-UA.**

 **Note de l'Auteure: Envie d'un truc tranquille sans prise de tête qui vous fera rire et fantasmer ? Ne cherchez plus vous êtes au bon endroit ! Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux et pour les anciens la suite de ma fic est pour bientôt !**

 **Merci à ma Beta CFLM angel toujours fidèle au poste !**

* * *

 _« Grâce à Peacely les pissenlits de mon jardin ont repris vis, merci Peacely »_

 _..._

 _« Les dangers de la pollution atmosphérique ne vont pas aller en s'arrangeant »_

 _..._

 _« C'est inadmissible ce qui se passe au Moyen-Orient »_

…

 _« Vous avez agressé un agent fédéral vous êtes en état d'arrestation »_

…

Allongée en travers de son sofa, seule une de ses mains sort à un intervalle régulier pour changer de chaîne. De grands yeux marron dépassent à peine du plaid. Le froid est tenace dehors et l'envie de se blottir, beaucoup trop forte. Hermione avait succombé à la tentation du cocooning mais, n'ayant rien à regarder à la télévision, jugea bon de l'éteindre sur un épisode d' _Esprits Criminels_ que, de toute façon, elle connaissait déjà. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'agissait d'une rediffusion et c'était bien la dernière chose dont la jeune fille avait besoin ce soir.

« Bien le bonsoir ! Comment va ma colocataire préférée ? » s'exclama une voix depuis le couloir.

Hermione n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui montrer que ça n'allait pas franchement mieux et qu'elle commençait même à dépérir, alors elle attrapa un livre portant sur l'époque victorienne et essaya de faire bonne mesure. Elle se redressa rapidement faisant glisser son plaid sur le parquet.

« Ah non, Hermione ne me dit pas que tu as passé la journée ici? »

« Je ne te le dis pas dans ce cas » répondit-elle en grimaçant consciente qu'elle l'avait percée à jour.

Ginny enleva son manteau avant de la poser sur le dossier d'une chaise. Elles avaient leurs petites habitudes dans cet appartement, elles s'étaient créées leur petit univers.

Après avoir défait son chignon, elle jeta un regard sévère en direction d'Hermione et s'installa à ses côtés. C'était facile pour elle de la critiquer, mais elle aurait bien voulu la voir à sa place.

« Oui, bon, ok je n'ai pas bougé d'un millimètre. »

« Tu es sûre ? » lui demanda-t-elle en désignant les boites à emporter du restaurant chinois du quartier.

« Je suis juste allée jusqu'à la porte pour leur ouvrir et je n'ai ressentie aucune envie de la franchir. »

« Comme hier et avant-hier et la semaine dernière et le mois dernier... »

Certes, sa motivation en avait pris un coup depuis quelques temps mais ce n'était que partie remise, elle en était sûre, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une passade.

« Je sais, je sais, mais... Je sens que de nouveaux projets se profilent » mentit-elle.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh oui... J'ai... J'ai contacté une association, je compte m'investir dans le bénévolat. »

Elle n'avait aucune intention de s'investir dans le bénévolat mais maintenant qu'elle en parlait ou plutôt qu'elle fabulait à ce propos, elle trouvait que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

« Vraiment ? » répéta-t-elle.

Hermione ne lui en voulait même pas de douter d'elle. Cela faisait maintenant six mois, suite à sa rupture difficile, qu'Hermione s'était installée avec Ginny. Ce n'était pas censé durer mais elles avaient fini par y trouver leur compte. Enfin, Hermione y avait trouvé son compte, mais elle sentait bien que maintenant la situation devenait un peu anxiogène pour toutes les deux.

Hermione était sur le point de lui fournir une réponse quand Harry débarqua dans le salon faisant légèrement baisser la tension plus que palpable.

« Salut ! » annonça-t-il à la cantonade.

« Salut toi » répliqua la rousse.

Le brun se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement sous le regard un peu gêné d'Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les démonstrations d'affection en publique mais Ginny et Harry ne se privaient pas pour elle et lui donnaient parfois envie de vomir.

« T'es tout beau dis-moi » remarqua la brune.

Il portait une chemise, loin de ses habitudes plutôt jean/t-shirt. Il s'était même peigné les cheveux, chose assez rare pour être souligné et cela éveilla d'autant plus sa curiosité.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit ? »

« Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, regarde je ne suis même pas prête ! »

« Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

« On est invité chez un des collègues d'Harry. Tu devrais venir. »

Une soirée, évidemment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils lui proposait de les accompagner mais à chaque fois elle se sentait comme la cinquième roue du carrosse et avait le sentiment qu'on la prenait en pitié.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Ses amis se jetèrent un regard torve que la brune intercepta et qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Bien décidée à les éviter, elle ramassa les restes de son déjeuner avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où ils la suivirent.

« Écoute, Hermione on se fait du souci pour toi. Mis à part avec nous, tu n'as plus aucune vie sociale » commença Harry, gentiment.

« C'est faux, je parle encore à... »

« À Pattenrond ? Ça ne compte pas » rappela Ginny en faisant allusion au gros matou qu'Hermione avait recueilli il y a quelques années.

« Non, je voulais dire à... J'ai d'autres amis à part vous ! » se justifia-t-elle.

« Tout ce qu'on te demande Hermione c'est un verre et promis si ça ne te tente pas plus que ça, tu seras libre de rentrer. »

La célibataire soupesa le pour et le contre avant de s'engager. C'est vrai, qu'ils n'avaient pas totalement tort, voilà une éternité qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa tanière.

« Un verre ? »

« Un verre. »

« Ok, chez qui on va ? » soupira -t-elle.

« Ricky, il est très sympa tu verras et puis peut-être qu'il pourrait te plaire qui sait... » s'avança Ginny.

« Attention pas de coup tordu hein ! » avertit-elle. « Pas de rencontre arrangée, que les choses soient claires j'y vais seulement pour vous faire plaisir. »

« Promis, pas de coup tordu. »

« Ron sera là ? »

Elle n'avait qu'une crainte depuis leur rupture, c'était de recroiser son ex petit-ami, raison principale pour laquelle elle évitait de sortir. Le voir heureux sur les réseaux sociaux suffisait à la mettre dans une rage folle. Et elle savait très bien qu'étant aussi un des collègues d'Harry elle avait de grandes chances de le croiser.

« Non, il avait un autre plan » répondit Ginny.

« De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » demanda Harry.

Sa petite-amie lui donna un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes et Hermione la remercia d'une petite œillade. Certes, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à vivre sa vie sans se soucier de son opinion mais il devait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de faire un pas après l'autre.

Et en même temps, c'était aussi une question de fierté, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il soit témoin de sa pathétique existence depuis qu'ils ne se fréquentaient plus.

« Je n'ai tout simplement aucune envie de le revoir pour le moment. Tu comprends ? »

Il acquiesça et Ginny décida qu'il était temps de couper court à cette conversation et de se soucier de ce qui importait vraiment.

« Allez on va faire la fête ! »

* * *

L'appartement était un peu pompeux à son goût mais le quartier était plutôt bien choisi. Hermione ne connaissait absolument pas ses hôtes, mais Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de pendaison de crémaillère. Hermione aurait adoré s'amuser un peu plus, mais la fête battait son plein et elle ne s'amusait pas du tout. Afin, de se détendre elle avait bu un cocktail et était maintenant assise près du buffet en espérant ne pas faire trop tapisserie.

Pour l'occasion, elle avait enfilé une jolie robe trouvée dans les affaires de Ginny. Une espèce de création originale composée à 90% de taffetas. Les petits fours n'étaient pas trop mal, la musique par contre était horrible et n'ayant plus pour habitude de sociabiliser elle n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer dans une discussion. Ils faisaient à peu près tous partis du même cercle, se connaissaient principalement par le travail et elle était un peu là comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

« Alors on boude ? » lui demanda une voix grave en s'installant à ses côtés.

« Non, pas du tout » répliqua Hermione qui ne voulait pas lui paraître impolie.

« Moi, c'est Rick mais tout le monde m'appelle Ricky » se présenta-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

Le fameux Ricky, avec qui Ginny voulait la caser. Il avait l'air plus vieux qu'elle et sa chemise allait presque craquer sous la pression de ses muscles. Cependant, il avait une petite fossette que la brune trouva particulièrement charmante.

« Hermione » répondit-elle en lui tendant la sienne.

Il en profita pour lui faire un baise main qu'Hermione trouva particulièrement cliché et malvenu, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Tu es venue avec Harry et Ginny c'est ça ? »

« Oui c'est ça. »

« Ils sont sympas. »

« Très. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie Hermione ? »

Il fallait bien venir à un moment donné à la question qui fâchait. La vérité était cruelle et elle n'avait aucune envie de raconter sa vie à un parfait inconnu alors elle préféra jouer les stratèges.

« Je suis... En reconversion professionnelle. »

Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait jamais songé à user de cette cartouche mais elle trouvait que ça sonnait plutôt bien.

« Oh intéressant et puis-je te demander dans quoi ? »

« C'est encore à l'état de projet donc je ne dirais rien » déclara-t-elle en mettant son index sur ses lèvres.

« Très bien, en tout cas je voulais te dire que tu es très jolie. »

« Merci. »

Elle plaisait encore apparemment, elle croyait pourtant avoir perdu tout _sex appeal_.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas accompagnée dans la vie » lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille tout en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

Hermione aimait les gens entreprenants et décidés mais là elle devait avouer qu'elle était juste choquée et qu'au lieu de l'attirer, son attitude lui donnait juste envie de fuir à toute jambe. Alors, elle s'empressa de trouver une excuse pour s'échapper.

« Désolée je dois... Aller aux toilettes. »

« Troisième porte à gauche » répliqua-t-il automatiquement avant de boire le contenu de son verre. « Reviens vite. »

Hermione lui offrit le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'elle avait en sa possession et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Même celle-ci était pompeuse avec sa douche à l'italienne et sa baignoire sur pied.

« Quel mufle. »

Elle se lava les mains énergiquement pour faire disparaître la sensation de son baise main et entreprit de se rafraîchir. Elle aurait bien voulu passer le reste de la soirée ici mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas une option. Elle sortit de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard et elle n'en crut tout simplement pas ses yeux.

Ron était là, ici présent, en chair et en os et elle crut défaillir. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille blonde comme les blés au décolleté plus qu'avantageux. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Oh, Hermione, je suis désolée » l'apostropha Ginny en la sortant de son observation.

« Quoi ? Tu savais qu'il serait là ? »

« Non, je te jure je n'en savais rien, il m'avait dit qu'il ne viendrait pas. »

« Il est venu me mettre sa pouf sous le nez. »

« Il ne sait même pas que tu es là et tu ne peux pas la traiter de pouf » la sermonna-t-elle.

« Je la traite de pouf si j'en ai envie et arrête de le défendre » bouda-t-elle

« Mais c'est mon frère enfin, je suis pas forcément d'accord avec tout ce qu'il fait mais il reste mon frangin. »

Hermione aurait parfois préféré qu'il en soit autrement. Elle ne voulait pas le recroiser dans son champ de vision mais malheureusement partout où son regard se posait elle avait l'impression de directement tomber sur une touffe de cheveux roux. Il présentait sa nouvelle conquête comme si il s'agissait d'un trophée et elle avait presque envie de vomir.

« Ton frère est un idiot » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Ça c'est pas nouveau » sourit sa meilleure amie.

« J'en ai marre, je vais y aller. »

« Quoi ? Mais on vient d'arriver, il est encore tôt. »

« Je n'ai pas la tête à ça... »

« Essaie de te détendre Hermione, il serait temps que tu tournes la page tu ne penses pas ? »

« Oui, je sais. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui d'accord ? »

Et c'était la vérité. Elle avait réalisé cela il y a bien longtemps mais après avoir passé autant de temps avec une personne il ne pouvait pas juste il y avoir rien du jour au lendemain. En tout cas, elle ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon et elle avait toujours une sorte d'affection pour lui mêlée à un sentiment de trahison.

« Le voir se pavaner comme ça, ça me rend dingue. »

« Je comprends, mais il y a qu'une façon de chasser un mec de son esprit. »

« Laquelle ? »

« En rencontrant quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Et comment veux-tu que je rencontre quelqu'un d'autre alors que je sors à peine. Je pourrais toujours me faire le livreur, il est plutôt mignon tu sais mais après adieu leurs délicieux petits plats si par malheur ça se passe mal entre nous.. »

« Arrête de rêver et fais-toi plaisir un peu. T'as juste besoin de tirer ton coup... »

« Ginny ! »

« Je te jure Hermione, je t'adore mais tu vas me rendre cinglée. Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves quelqu'un ! J'ai une collègue au journal qui m'a parlé d'un nouveau site qui vient tout juste de sortir ça te coûte rien d'essayer... »

* * *

 _Bienvenue sur..._

L'ennuie devait être plus fort que tout sinon elle ne se serait jamais attardée sur ce site. Hermione avait toujours trouvé les gens faisant ce genres de choses soit complètement nombrilistes soit à la recherche de quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout jusqu'à maintenant : les coups d'un soir.

Ça ne lui était jamais passé par l'esprit d'essayer, ça lui faisait même peur mais désormais elle était plus ou moins lancée et elle ne se voyait pas revenir en arrière alors que Ginny lui reprochait d'être une procrastinatrice de première.

Elle avait enlevé sa robe en taffetas pour une tenue plus confortable et c'était au moins ce qui lui fallait pour affronter ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione commença à créer son profil et éclata deux fois de rire en voyant l'intitulé de certaines questions. _« Quelle est votre position préférée ? »_ étant la meilleure d'entre toute.

 _Ginny 21h 33 : « Alors tu l'as fais ? »_

 _Moi 21h34 : « Ouais, c'est bon. »_

 _Ginny 21h35 : « Dès que tu auras trouvé ton apollon je veux une photo et bien cadrée la photo ! »_

Hermione leva ses yeux au ciel et commença à farfouiller dans sa banque d'images à la recherche de la photo de profil idéale. Toutefois, elle mit un temps fou avant d'en trouver une qui lui paraisse un peu près convenable, sur laquelle on voyait suffisamment son visage et où elle n'avait pas une tête à faire fuir Frankenstein.

C'était un cliché qu'avait pris sa mère lors de leurs vacances à Rome l'était dernier qui retint finalement son attention. Le soleil avait quelque peu bruni sa peau faisant ressortir les quelques taches de rousseur sur son visage. Elle avait les cheveux un peu plus courts se les étant fraîchement raccourcis et était vêtue d'une petite robe à fleur pour l'occasion. Elle arborait un sourire de façade mais qui faisait bien illusion. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment être prise en photo mais préférait tout de même quand on ne la prenait pas par surprise.

Satisfaite de son choix, Hermione cliqua sur accepté et attendit. Cinq minutes, dix minutes, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle parcourut quelques profils mais cela ne l'amusa pas autant que ce qu'elle aurait cru.

La plupart de ces mecs avaient l'air de sortir tout droit d'une salle de sport. Hermione n'était pas particulièrement sportive et ne désirait en aucun cas se mettre au sport, son expérience au primaire et au secondaire lui ayant suffi.

Elle était prête à abandonner et à consacrer sa soirée à autre chose quand un message apparut sur son écran. On lui avait écrit, à elle. Et de plus, le garçon n'était pas moche du tout. Ils entamèrent la discussion de manière innocente mais il en vient bien vite, trop vite, à ce qui l'intéressait vraiment et Hermione décida de couper court à la conversation.

Dépitée, Hermione songeait tout juste à se désinscrire du site quand un autre message apparut sur son écran. Lui, aussi était mignon, assez cultivé mais relativement ennuyeux et la brune cherchait quelqu'un qui pourrait la divertir et accessoirement la faire grimper aux rideaux. Elle mit également fin à la discussion de manière polie et jugea bon de s'en remettre à son destin.

 _Le prochain mec qui vient me parler je vais droit au but_ , pensa-t-elle.

Une nouvelle notification apparut soudainement la coupant court dans ses encouragements. Elle fit une mini prière avant de débuter la conversation. Elle ne chercha même pas à consulter son profil et se basa uniquement sur la photo disponible. Il avait l'air... En fait elle n'arrivait pas trop à le décrire. Il ne rentrait dans aucune case, il n'était ni sportif, ni _nerd_ , ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il ne souriait pas, ne se donnait pas un genre. En fait, il s'était contenté de poster une photo de lui prise avec sa webcam, une image d'assez mauvaise qualité qui l'intrigua plus qu'elle ne la repoussa.

Apparemment il était blond, très blond, si bien qu'elle crut à une teinture.

 _Dray : « Hey, comment ça va ? »_

Elle hésita à lui répondre tout de suite mais décida qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour les faux semblants. La nuit était déjà un peu avancée et si elle voulait arriver à ses fins c'était maintenant ou jamais.

 _Hermione : « Très bien et toi ? »_

 _Dray : « Bien, à quoi tu passes ton vendredi soir ? »_

 _Hermione : « Je fais rien de particulier, j'aurais bien aimé sortir à vrai dire. »_

Mensonge pure et éhontée.

 _Dray : « Un bar ? Au ciné ? »_

 _Hermione : « Je pensais à chez toi en fait. »_

Quoi ? Venait-elle vraiment d'écrire ça ? Était-ce bien elle l'auteur de ces mots ? Elle entendait presque la voix de Ginny ricaner à son oreille. Nerveuse, elle attendit sa réponse et attrapa Pattenrond pour lui faire un câlin.

 _Il aurait bien besoin d'être brossé_ , songea-t-elle en le caressant.

 _Dray : « Waw toujours aussi directe ? »_

Maintenant il devait la prendre pour une folle et elle décida d'être totalement honnête.

 _Hermione : « Désolée c'est la première fois que je fais ça. »_

 _Dray : « Pas de soucis, si tu veux passer j_ ' _habite à côté de Regent's Park au 187 Princess Road là où toutes les filles sont traitées comme des princesses (pardon j'ai toujours voulu la sortir). »_

Hermione sourit et fut quelque peu soulagée de voir qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait partir. Au moins, il avait un peu d'humour.

 _Hermione : « Ok, je serai là dans un petit quart d'heure. C'est bon pour toi ? »_

 _Dray : « C'est bon pour moi. »_

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que simplement sur la base d'une petite conversation, elle allait se rendre chez un parfait un inconnu. C'était juste surréaliste.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione ouvrait et fermait les yeux à intervalle régulier, ses paupières étaient lourdes appelant à plus de sommeil, sa vision était floue et ses lèvres douloureuses. Elle entendait la pluie s'écouler dans les tuyaux et l'orage gronder au loin mais n'y fit pas plus attention que cela. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant d'avoir une vue suffisamment nette et essaya de se remémorer les événements de sa soirée. Et c'est en voyant le corps étendu nu à ses côtés qu'elle comprit enfin où elle se trouvait.

La brune se releva brusquement pétrifiée d'horreur avant d'englober la pièce de son regard chocolat. Leurs vêtements respectifs traînaient au sol et un emballage de préservatif trônait fièrement sur la table de nuit. Bien sûr, elle était elle aussi nue comme un verre et rien ne laissait place au doute concernant leur activité du soir même. Pudique et quelque peu frileuse, Hermione se recouvrit du drap et se glissa lentement hors du lit, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle se rhabilla tout aussi délicatement et s'appliqua dans sa démarche afin de ne pas faire grincer le parquet. La brune récupéra ses chaussures et se recoiffa devant le miroir de l'entrée. Elle avait une tête à faire peur mais elle s'en moquait, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille.

Elle atteignait enfin la porte d'entrée quand le grincement d'une des planches la fit brusquement sursauter. Elle attendit quelques secondes le temps de voir si elle n'avait pas réveillée, malgré elle, son amant d'un soir, puis soulagée de voir que non elle réemprunta le chemin de la sortie.

En sortant, elle fit malencontreusement claquer la porte d'entrée derrière elle et se tapa le front face à sa bêtise. Elle aurait bien voulu se flageller sur place mais elle n'avait guère le temps. Précipitamment, elle enfila ses bottes sur le palier et descendit les escaliers.

 _Chic, il habite au premier étage_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration, et se jeta littéralement sur le la lourde porte du hall. Elle actionna la poignée prête à fuir à toute jambe quand elle tomba sur un mot écrit d'une écriture désordonnée sur un papier à lettre jauni.

 _« Une tempête s'annonce, restez à l'intérieur ou sortez pour vous faire foudroyez j'en ai rien à cirer. Monsieur Rusard. »_

Une tempête ? Mais elle devait être la fille la plus mal chanceuse de la terre pour décider de sortir justement le jour où il y avait une tempête qui faisait rage en ville. Elle ne prenait jamais le temps d'écouter ou de regarder la météo, ça lui apprendrait.

Il était juste hors de question qu'elle remonte à l'étage…. Quoi qu'elle pourrait toujours prétexter qu'elle allait justement chercher de quoi les nourrir à la boulangerie du coin… Oui, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée après tout, il ne la connaissait pas encore et ne pouvait donc pas savoir que lorsqu'elle mentait sa voix était beaucoup moins assurée qu'habituellement. Il suffisait juste qu'elle remonte ces quelques marches et qu'elle sonne, pas plus compliquée.

« Ah t'es encore là ? »

Hermione sursauta vivement à l'entente de sa voix et plaqua sa main contre son cœur. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu sortir. Il avait enfilé un pantalon de jogging gris et un t-shirt noir.

« Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, je suis venu descendre la poubelle. » enchaîna-t-il.

Il s'approcha d'une benne à ordure et jeta le sac à l'intérieur avant de revenir vers la brune qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Je croyais que tu étais partie. »

« Oui… Hum… Enfin non, je voulais juste sortir pour… Aller acheter des viennoiseries voilà tout. »

Il la regarda suspicieusement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant et elle le remercia intérieurement. Elle était bien la pire menteuse que la terre avait pu porter et pourtant elle y mettait du sien.

« Et donc où sont-elles ? » se contenta-t-il de demander.

Elle lui montra l'écriteau et se décala sur le côté pour qu'il puisse lire.

« Oh je vois » lâcha-t-il.

Puis, il fit demi-tour et remonta l'escalier sous le regard décontenancé d'Hermione. Il introduisait tout juste la clef dans sa serrure quand il se stoppa net.

« Alors ? Tu me suis ? Sauf si tu préfères rester ici le temps que ça se calme. »

Il haussa un sourcil railleur pas du tout persuadé qu'elle resterait dans le hall à se les geler mais Hermione était têtue et elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le ton qu'il prenait avec elle.

« Oui, peut-être. » répondit-elle en croissant ses bras en signe de défi.

Son sourire s'effaça et elle se délecta de cette vision.

« Comme tu veux. »

Sans plus tarder, il pénétra dans son appartement laissant Hermione seule et légèrement contrariée.

« _Comme tu veux._ » le parodia-t-elle. « Imbécile. »

Elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter Ginny et Harry, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se lancer dans ce type d'aventure ? Elle les avait pourtant prévenue que ce n'était pas son genre de coucher avec le premier venu.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le premier venu, elle l'avait plutôt bien sélectionnée à vrai dire mais là n'était pas la question. À cause d'eux et de la pression qu'ils lui mettaient sur les épaules elle s'était laissée embarquer dans cette histoire foireuse.

Elle était bien décidée à leur montrer sa manière de penser et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Elle chercha Ginny dans sa liste de contact et appuya sur son nom prête à lui laisser un message dont elle se souviendrait au cas où elle ne répondrait pas et en effet elle n'eut personne au bout du fil. Elle ne perdait donc rien pour attendre.

 _« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le portable de Ginny Weasley je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, laissez un message après le bip. »_

« Salut ma petite peste d'amour, je suis sûre que tu dois bien t'amuser dans les bras d'Harry en ce moment. Je voulais juste te signaler que ta meilleure amie était dans de beaux draps et que c'était entièrement ta faute- enfin c'est un peu celle d'Harry et un peu de la mienne aussi- mais quoi qu'il en soit je suis actuellement bloquée dans le hall d'entrée d'un mec que je connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Je suis en train de regarder par la lucarne et comment te dire que j'ai l'impression d'être en plein cœur d'un cyclone, une maison pourrait tomber sur la méchante sorcière de l'Est que je n'en serais même pas étonné. Bref, j'ai pas envie de rentrer chez ce mec, je m'ennuie, j'ai faim et j'en ai marre de ces plans nuls à chier. Allez rappelle-moi, bisous. »

La dernière partie du message faisait un peu désespérée mais elle s'était contentée de dire ce qu'elle ressentait et c'était le principal à ses yeux. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de se pelotonner à nouveau sur son canapé et d'oublier toute cette histoire.

En désespoir de cause, elle se positionna à même le sol et essaya de se remémorer le cours de la soirée. Elle se souvenait à peu près du chemin qu'elle avait emprunté pour arriver jusqu'à chez lui. Elle le revoyait ouvrir une bouteille de vin, elle se rappelait s'être laissée faire quand il avait commencé à l'embrasser, puis la suite était un peu embrumée.

Ils avaient bien couchés ensemble, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle souvenait de l'avoir suivi jusqu'à la chambre, de leurs gestes maladroits, de la façon dont il lui avait mordu la lèvre sous le coup de l'empressement.

Hermione frissonna et toucha sa lèvre inférieur, elle lui faisait encore un peu mal. Il l'avait ensuite prise par les hanches pour l'allonger sur le lit et l'avait laissé se déshabiller avant d'en faire de même. Elle se souvint lui avoir demandée d'éteindre la lumière et il s'était exécuté fébrilement puis s'en était suivit une partie de jambe en l'air légèrement rapide mais pas moins enfiévrée.

Le fait même d'y repenser lui fit monter le feu aux joues et elle se sentit comme une adolescente prise en faute. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait vraiment aller depuis un an. La séparation d'avec Ron lui avait vraiment laissé un goût amer et lui avait fait perdre toute confiance en elle. En réalité, ça lui avait aussi fait perdre toute confiance en la gente masculine également mais elle n'avait pas de raison de se sentir coupable, après tout elle était adulte et responsable, elle avait bien le droit de prendre du bon temps.

Hermione grelotta une nouvelle fois de froid et décida qu'il était temps de se mettre au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde, la jeune femme attrapa à nouveau son portable et chercha des informations sur internet. Seulement, la réception étant très mauvaise elle ne put trouver son bonheur et renonça au bout de quelques secondes. Dépitée, elle appuya sa tête sur le montant de la porte et ferma les yeux.

Et comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était toujours présent, son ventre gargouilla d'une façon tellement bruyante que le son se répercuta en écho contre les murs. Il était donc temps de le satisfaire et de mettre son ego de côté.

Hermione se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers le pallier du jeune homme. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle et elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui mais il ne la détestait pas assez pour la laisser dehors mourir de faim tout de même ?

Bien décidée à combler son appétit et à faire passer le temps- entre autre en lui volant un peu de sa connexion internet- Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et frappa. Des pas se firent rapidement entendre à travers le bois et elle attendit patiemment. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« Oui ? Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est... Moi... Hermione. » précisa-t-elle.

Il ne devait pas se rappeler de son prénom mais à sa grande surprise, il ouvrit directement.

« Toujours là ? » répliqua-t-il de sa voix si sarcastique.

Hermione grinça des dents, mais ne dit rien, elle avait bien trop faim pour prendre le risque qu'il la congédie.

 _«_ Tu veux entrer ? »

La brune leva ses yeux au ciel et le contourna pour accéder à son appartement. Une douce odeur d'œufs et de bacon l'accueillit et elle se lécha les babines d'anticipation.

« Ah je vois que ça creuse les cochonneries le soir. »

L'insinuation n'était qu'à peine voilée et Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Je te demande pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

« Rien, absolument rien. »

Hermione n'était pas dupe, mais décida qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Elle laissa son odorat la guider et pénétra dans la cuisine. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait les assiettes et les couverts et n'avait pas non plus envie de lui manquer de respect en cherchant un peu partout.

Heureusement, il eut la délicatesse de lui mettre un couvert et Hermione en fut presque flattée. Elle s'installa prête à déguster son plat quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ne remplissait que son assiette.

« Quoi ? Tu en veux ? Tu trouveras ton bonheur dans le frigo. »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

« Oh pardon tu es végétarienne peut-être. J'ai des céréales dans le placard si tu veux. »

La brune se concentra pour ne pas laisser éclater sa rage et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Elle attrapa un bol et se servit une flopée de céréales avec un peu de lait. Elle décida de faire fit de la bienséance étant donné l'impolitesse de son hôte et s'installa sur le plan de travail.

Le silence se fit pendant lequel Hermione usa de toute son énergie pour ne pas le fusiller du regard. Elle se demandait bien combien de temps ils allaient réussir à tenir sans s'étriper. Il avait l'air débile et même son prénom l'était, il l'était tellement qu'elle ne s'en rappelait même plus.

Sûrement pour passer le temps, il alluma la télé et ils s'aperçurent que la ville entière était paralysée, les rues étaient inondés et les bourrasques de vent menaçaient de détruire les toitures environnantes.

« Waw c'est... Impressionnant. » murmura la brune.

« Ah tu parles ? »

« Oui, je parle que ça te déplaises ou non. »

« Loin de là, je commençais à m'ennuyer justement. »

« Voyez-vous ça. »

* * *

« Est-ce que tu aurais un chargeur ? »

« Oui, ça sera tout ? » lui demanda-t-il avec une petite courbette.

Une heure était passée depuis le petit déjeuner. Une heure durant laquelle Hermione avait pu lui demander son code Wi-fi, une paire de chaussette et l'autorisation de prendre une douche. Elle savait qu'elle abusait un peu de son hospitalité mais en même temps elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Elle commençait tout juste à comprendre qu'il était très taquin mais pas méchant pour autant. Leur entente était pour l'instant cordiale même si Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de son prénom. Est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

« Ça ira pour l'instant. » lui annonça-t-elle en s'emparant de l'objet qu'il lui tendait.

Il se réinstalla sur son canapé et reprit sa partie de jeu vidéo, il venait juste d'exploser la tête d'un énième zombie quand Hermione se sentit tourner de l'œil.

« C'est tellement barbare ! »

« Quoi ? Ce jeu ? »

« Oui, ce jeu, comment est-ce que tu fais ? Tout ce sang là... » expliqua-t-elle en faisant un geste vague vers l'écran.

« Essaies avant de critiquer. »

« Très peu pour moi »

« Chochotte » se moqua-t-il.

« Je suis pas une chochotte. »

« Si tu l'es... Ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer après tout juste pour voir. »

Hermione afficha une mine dégoûtée, mais accepta quand même de s'installer à ses côtés. Il afficha un petit sourire de vainqueur et lui passa sa manette.

Ils jouèrent une partie de l'après-midi et sans s'en rendre compte ils avaient fini par délaisser le jeu pour discuter et entamer une partie d'échec.

« Et donc tu es suédois ? » demanda-t-elle en déplaçant son pion.

« Oui, enfin j'ai des origines scandinaves, mais on ne sait pas d'où exactement. »

« Ceci explique donc les cheveux. »

« Ceci explique les cheveux. »

Elle n'avait pas remarqué avant, mais il n'y avait pas que ses cheveux qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Ses yeux aussi étaient loin d'être commun. Ils avaient la plus belle teinte de gris qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Et ce constat la désarçonna et la fit rougir. À la minute où il lui sembla prendre feu sous son regard, elle sut qu'elle était foutue. Complètement et inexorablement foutue.

« Tu sais je me demandais... Pourquoi t'étais pas aussi sympa ce matin ? » lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

« Je sais pas, j'imagine que j'étais un peu déçu que tu prennes la fuite comme une voleuse, tu fais souvent ça avec les autres ? »

« Les autres ? » répéta-t-elle bêtement.

« Les autres mecs ? »

« Non, je te l'ai dit, y en a pas d'autres. C'est la première fois que je faisais ça. »

« Alors pourquoi t'es partie ? »

« Je sais pas, je voulais nous éviter... »

« Un réveil gênant » la coupa-t-il.

« Ouais, raté je sais. »

« T'inquiète je comprends. T'as faim ? »

« Oh oui, merci Dra... Excuse-moi j'ai oublié ton prénom. »

« C'est Draco. »

* * *

Ils déjeunèrent sur le tard et continuèrent de discuter. Sur les coups de 19h, ils rallumèrent la télévision. Hermione faillit éclater de rire en voyant la dégaine du présentateur, les pieds dans l'eau, il s'accrochait littéralement à son micro et semblait prier le ciel de ne pas lui tomber sur la tête.

 _« Comme vous pouvez le constater, ici à Londres le temps est toujours aussi maussade. Des pluies aussi diluviennes n'avaient pas été constatées depuis 1966. La Tamise a déjà débordé sur une partie de la ville. Des particuliers sont restés bloqués dans leurs véhicules avant que les pompiers ne puissent... Ne puissent... »_

Soudainement, le son se brouilla, puis se fut le tour de l'image, puis plus rien. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir en un rien de temps et Hermione réalisa soudain combien ils étaient bien éclairés précédemment.

« Et bien voilà ça devait arriver » râla Draco. « Attends, je dois avoir quelques bougies. »

Il alluma la lampe torche qui se trouvait sur son portable et commença à farfouiller dans les tiroirs de la cuisine à la recherche de bougies et d'un briquet. Il revint plusieurs minutes plus tard des bougies d'anniversaire dans ses mains. Les chiffres deux et cinq étaient visibles et Hermione se demanda si il s'agissait de son âge.

« Désolé j'ai plus que ça, je pense qu'on va devoir faire avec » s'excusa-t-il. « Je crains qu'il ne reste plus grand chose à manger non plus. »

« On va sûrement mourir de faim alors et de froid aussi. »

Hermione se cala un peu plus dans le fauteuil et Draco en fit de même de son côté. Il semblait plus anxieux comme si... Quelque chose n'allait pas. Enfin, évidemment, ils n'étaient pas dans la meilleure des situations mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

« Attends un peu... Tu n'aurais pas peur du noir toi ? »

« Quoi ? Moi ? » s'offusqua-t-il. « Non, je suis juste pas très à l'aise mais en même temps qui l'est hein ? C'est vrai le noir, c'est l'inconnu, on sait pas trop ce qui s'y cache, tout et n'importe quoi peut surgir tout d'un coup... »

« BOUH ! » hurla-t-elle.

Draco poussa un hurlement digne d'une fillette et Hermione éclata de rire. Un rire si communicatif qu'il contamina bien vite le jeune homme.

« Draco... C'est... Insensé. » prononça la brune entre deux hoquets de rire.

« Je sais. C'est juste une vieille peur d'enfant. J'ai pris sur moi hier soir. » avoua-t-il.

« Hier soir ? »

« Quand on a... »

« Oh... Quand je t'ai demandé d'éteindre la lumière. »

« Ouais. »

« C'est fou quand même, je me demande ce que tu fais comme boulot. »

« Tu vas rire. »

« Non, dis-moi. »

« Je suis gardien de nuit au _British Museum_. »

Hermione se retint difficilement de rire à nouveau, c'était vrai que c'était assez risible lui qui avait peur du noir et qui était obligé de slalomer entre les pièces et les œuvres d'art.

« Mais je fais ça juste en attendant... De trouver ce que je veux faire. »

«Je vois. »

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour passer le temps ? »

Il fallait bien y venir. Elle choisissait la fuite la plupart du temps mais là elle sentait qu'elle pouvait en parler, qu'il ne la jugerait pas.

« Je bouquine, je passe ma vie entourée de bouquins, je fais passer le temps comme tu dis. La vérité est que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je fais. Je n'avais qu'un plan A et maintenant je ne sais pas. »

« Et en quoi consistait ton plan A ? »

« Je devais finir mon master d'histoire, voyager, acheter un appartement et me marier avec Ron. »

« Ron ? »

Elle parlait de lui comme si tout le monde le connaissait, comme s'il faisait partie des matrices de chaque personne constituant cette société. Parfois, elle oubliait qu'il n'avait été le centre que de son monde à elle.

« Mon ex. Il m'a quitté, il y a près un an. Il a bien essayé de revenir, plus par habitude je pense que par amour mais de toute façon je n'en avais plus rien à faire de lui. Enfin, plus rien à faire… non. C'est faux. On était quand même ensemble depuis le lycée mais je sais pas, je pense qu'il a finalement eu plus de courage que moi et qu'il a finit par voir que ça ne nous mènerais nulle part. J'ai fini par avoir mon master mais la séparation m'a tout fait remettre en question et maintenant je ne sais même plus ce que je veux. »

« Et pourquoi il t'a quitté ? »

« Il n'a pas vraiment évoqué de raison. Je suppose qu'après sept ans, il était un peu las. »

« Et pourquoi tu t'es inscrites sur le site ? »

« Je pense que j'avais besoin de savoir que je pouvais encore plaire. Vers la fin de notre relation Ron enchaînait les missions à la brigade et ne me touchait même plus. Hier soir, je l'ai vu accompagné d'une autre fille et je me suis dit qu'il était temps pour moi aussi de me bouger et de passer à autre chose. »

« Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. »

« Moi je sais ce qu'il gagne en tout cas. Une paire d'obus » plaisanta-t-elle.

Ils rirent à gorge déployé et ne s'aperçurent pas que les bougies s'éteignaient peu à peu les plongeant petit à petit dans la pénombre.

« Et voilà, les ténèbres nous engloutissent. »

« Je t'assure qu'il y a peu de chance qu'un zombie vienne nous attaquer... D'ailleurs comment fais-tu pour jouer à ce genre de jeu ? »

« Je fais juste la différence entre le réel et le virtuel. »

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je t'ai trouvé très cool face à ces mangeurs de cervelles. »

« Et toi tu t'es pas trop mal défendue. »

« Oui je trouve aussi, merci ! »

Elle porta son pouce à ses lèvres dans le but de ronger son ongle, sale habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis quelques temps. Elle appuya malencontreusement sur sa petite blessure de la veille et sourit distraitement.

« En parlant de réel, tu m'as réellement fais mal à la lèvre cette nuit. »

« Oh désolé j'essayerai de faire plus attention la proch... »

Il se stoppa net mais il était trop tard, elle avait bien compris ce qui se cachait derrière cette phrase et elle n'était pas suffisamment naïve pour croire qu'il s'agisse d'une simple expression.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire? La prochaine fois ? »

Il souffla et Hermione sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine.

« Oui, c'est peut-être un peu présomptueux. »

« Peut-être pas tant que ça » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle le sentit se redresser sur le canapé et en fit de même.

« Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais un peu pris sur toi hier soir. Tu penses que tu pourrais... Recommencer. Que tu pourrais à nouveau prendre sur toi ? »

Elle l'entendit déglutir et en déduisit qu'il avait bien compris son message. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi entreprenante, ça ne lui ressemblait pas et pourtant c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours eu envie d'être. Ce genre de fille sûr d'elle et imperturbable.

« Donne-moi ta main » chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Elle chercha sa paume à tâtons et frissonna d'anticipation quand sa chair rencontra la sienne pour la deuxième fois en 24h. Ce n'était que des terminaisons nerveuses et pourtant elles lui ensorcelaient l'âme. Il finit par lui attraper le bras et la rapprocha de lui vivement la poussant à se mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Elle atterrit sur lui quelque peu déséquilibré, mais il la maintint d'une poigne de fer et elle trouva aisément le chemin de sa nuque, s'y accrochant comme jamais. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et au contact de leur hanche, se laissa enivrer par ses soupirs.

Cette fois, elle était consciente de chacun de ses gestes en pleine maîtrise de l'instant présent, ce qui ne décupla que plus ses sensations. Il sentait terriblement bon et ses cheveux étaient aussi doux que de la soie si bien qu'elle avait presque honte qu'il touche les siens. Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées il lui murmura cette phrase :

« J'adore tes cheveux. »

Une de ses mains remonta vers ses seins tandis que ses lèvres s'occupaient de sa clavicule. Elle se pressa contre lui avide d'en avoir un peu plus. Toujours plus. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte il lui avait enlevé son pull et son débardeur la laissant en soutien-gorge.

Elle l'embrassa pour oublier sa légère nudité et entreprit de lui enlever son t-shirt. Comme il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt elle plongea sur sa gorge et suçota les partis les plus visibles de sa peau. Elle s'amusa de ses gémissements, puis remonta vers sa mâchoire alors qu'il remontait ses mains sur ses cuisses pour ensuite les poser sur son dos.

D'une main experte, il lui défit l'attache de son sous-vêtement et la laissa l'enlever complètement. Elle colla son torse contre le sien et sentit son cœur s'emballer à ce contact. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec une déconcertante facilité, attisant leur sens et réduisant leur chance de revenir en arrière à néant.

Moins par méchanceté que par réelle envie de le taquiner, elle lui mordit sa lèvre inférieur ce qui n'eut pour effet que de l'exciter un peu plus. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses pectoraux et s'aventurèrent un peu plus bas, sur ses abdominaux pour finalement arriver au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Tout en l'embrassant, elle aventura sa main sous son jogging et sous l'élastique de son boxer. Elle le sentit se tendre sous ses caresses. Elle glissa sa petite main un peu plus bas, jusqu'à sentir le duvet qui entourait son sexe et finit par s'agenouiller en emmenant le reste de ses vêtements avec elle.

Elle avait envie de faire ça et en même temps en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de savoir à quel point il la désirait, à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Elle empoigna son sexe à pleine main et l'entendit gémir plus fort que précédemment. Il était dur sous sa poigne, dur, chaud et pourtant si malléable.

Elle fit quelques va et vient sur son érection, mais avait la ferme intention d'aller plus loin. Délicatement, elle posa ses lèvres sur son gland et commença à les entrouvrir pour laisser son sexe complètement emplir sa bouche.

C'était chaud, c'était même bouillant et à la fois un peu poisseux. Elle pouvait le sentir vibrer sous sa paume et sur sa langue. Elle cajola ses petites bourses et sut que c'était la bonne chose à faire quand il relâcha sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

« Oh putain » ne put-il retenir.

Elle commença à le lécher et le sucer comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une douce friandise. Elle était heureuse d'avoir autant de pouvoir. En cet instant, elle aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi. Cependant, elle ne pouvait nier l'effet qu'avait cette action buccale sur sa propre personne et le feu que cela faisait naître en elle.

Elle avait envie de lui. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, le sentir contre elle mais les gémissements du jeune homme se faisaient de plus en plus erratiques et elle avait envie de l'emmener jusqu'au bout. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux la guidant dans ses mouvements, la poussant à aller plus vite. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle crut.

« Putain... Hermione arrête. »

« Quoi ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Elle abandonna son projet et se redressa tout en restant à genoux.

« Non, ça va très bien, même très bien. »

La lumière finit par réapparaître leur offrant un beau tableau sur leur activité. Il avait peut-être peur du noir mais elle ça la rassurait, il ne pouvait la voir entièrement et elle était alors encore maîtresse de ses imperfections.

Dans un geste inutile de pure préservation, Hermione cacha sa poitrine à l'aide de ses bras et là sur le sol froid, seulement vêtue de son jeans, les joues en feu, elle se sentit tout d'un coup ridicule.

Tout était plus facile dans la pénombre, même les tromperies et les disgrâces.

Contrairement à la brune, Draco ne se laissa pas perturbé par la soudaine venue de la clarté et s'agenouilla face à elle. Précautionneusement, il lui écarta ses avant-bras et la poussa à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle se laissa emporter par le tourbillon de ses iris et oublia jusqu'à sa propre existence.

La seconde d'après, il fondait sur sa bouche et l'embrassait de la plus incroyable des manières. Elle laissa ses ongles se perdre à la naissance de sa chevelure et dans son cuir chevelu et se laissa faire quand il la poussa à se lever et à le suivre jusqu'à la chambre.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, il devait la trouver bien trop habillée par rapport à lui, car il s'empressa de lui retirer les derniers vêtements qui lui restaient. Une fois arrivée à ses pieds, il lui retira ses chaussettes y compris la paire supplémentaire qu'elle lui avait empruntée et débuta ce qu'Hermione qualifia de parcours de la torture.

Il commença par ses pieds. Il les embrassa avant de continuer par l'intérieur de ses chevilles et de ses cuisses. Hermione se sentit simplement défaillir lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son aine. Elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, qu'il la satisfasse et hors de question qu'il s'arrête avant d'être allé jusqu'au bout.

Il glissa un doigt léger sur sa fente humide et elle se tordit contre sa main, avide de contact. À son tour, elle déglutit en sentant son souffle se heurter à cette partie d'elle-même plus intime que jamais. Il bloqua ses poignets à l'aide de sa main. Et Hermione pourlécha ses lèvres d'impatience.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut des heures, il finit par plonger son visage entre ses jambes et commença par la lécher tout doucement. Il la dégustait et paraissait se délecter de chacun de ses soupirs. Sa langue s'introduisait, puis se retirait, faisant de cet endroit, son terrain de jeu. Hermione essaya de s'agripper aux draps mais ils glissèrent sous ses doigts comme des filets d'eaux.

« Oui... Continue... Juste comme ça. » réussit-elle à articuler.

Son regard s'embruma et elle n'entendit qu'à peine ses propres cris, lorsque sa langue s'attarda sur son clitoris et que ses doigts s'introduisaient dans son sexe. Quand il accéléra le rythme un deuxième doigt se joignit au premier et elle se sentit peu à peu partir.

Sa langue plus ses doigts eurent finalement raison d'elle, c'était trop. Hermione meurtrissait sa lèvre dans l'espoir vain de diminuer ses gémissements mais il était trop tard. Sans crier gare son corps entier fut parcouru de frissons incontrôlables, sa vision se voilant de petites étoiles.

Il retira ses doigts et la regarda se remettre de son orgasme, un sourire de pure satisfaction sur ses lèvres recouvertes de son plaisir intime. À peine lui eut-elle jeté un regard d'approbation qu'il se jeta sur ses seins et lui embrassa goulûment les mamelons.

Elle le sentait dur sur sa cuisse et avait hâte qu'il l'emplisse entièrement. Elle mourait d'impatience de le sentir à nouveau en elle. Elle agrippa ses fesses, espérant lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle désirait à présent. Il remonta jusqu'à son visage et la regarda semblant la jauger.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

« Très bien. » approuva-t-elle.

Tendrement, il écarta une mèche de cheveux s'étant glissée sur sa lèvre supérieure et l'embrassa une fois encore. Passionnément.

« Ah merde » s'exclama-t-il soudain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna-t-elle presque paniquée.

« J'ai oublié la capote. »

Il se décala doucement d'elle et l'observa chercher dans sa table de chevet. Elle vit à peine l'emballage rectangulaire mais sut qu'il enfilait la protection en le voyant froncer les sourcils de concentration. Une fois celle-ci en position, il lui sourit ce qui annonça le retour du désir pur et dur qu'Hermione n'avait cessé de ressentir durant tout son temps en sa présence.

Elle s'en rendait compte à présent, elle n'avait jamais arrêté de le vouloir même quand elle avait envie de lui arracher les yeux. Et son sourire, son putain de sourire, ne faisait que l'attirer un peu plus. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre et se mit sur ses coudes avant de l'attraper par la nuque et de se laisser corrompre une nouvelle fois par ses lèvres, trop douces, trop tentantes.

Il s'allongea sur elle, la caressa de son sexe et se moqua de son impatience quand elle lui griffa les fesses. Elle se cambra quand son membre frôla l'intérieur de son vagin. Il lui mordilla une dernière fois le cou puis la pénétra d'un coup de hanche ferme.

Il s'enfonça impitoyablement en elle et elle le suppliait de continuer, ses jambes enserrées autour de sa taille. Les minutes défilant, ses coups de reins se firent plus pressant, il cherchait son plaisir tandis qu'Hermione enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos prête à être terrassée par le sien. C'était bon, cruellement bon. Elle perdait littéralement la tête, son parfum, ses lèvres sur ses seins, ses mains sur ses hanches, son souffle haché sur son cou. C'était trop.

Elle essaya de lutter autant qu'elle put, mais un nouvel orgasme l'emporta pour la seconde fois de la nuit et des vagues de plaisirs intenses déferlèrent sur elle. Elle se contracta autour de son sexe et elle cria, désarçonnée, avant de le sentir se laisser aller à son tour dans un râle jamais entendu auparavant.

Il s'affala contre sa poitrine. Tous les deux à bout de souffle. Elle lui caressa affectueusement le front plein de sueur, les cheveux et le laissa émerger.

Il lui fit l'amour trois fois cette nuit-là et c'est fatigués mais repu qu'ils finirent par s'endormir.

Hermione fut réveillée aux petites lueurs du matin. Les vibrations créées par son portable la tirèrent définitivement du sommeil. Ginny lui avait apparemment envoyée plusieurs SMS dont un où elle réclamait la fameuse photo.

Hermione sourit face à son écran et remonta le drap sur son corps. Apparemment, la tempête s'était calmée et les marques sur son corps témoignaient de sa courte nuit. Elle posa finalement son regard sur le corps à demi-nu à ses côtés et eut instantanément envie de lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-elle encore avoir envie de lui ?

Honteuse, elle cacha son visage dans l'oreiller et songea pendant un moment qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un rêve. Histoire d'être certaine que cette nuit n'appartenait pas au domaine du songe, Hermione attrapa son portable et essaya d'avoir un peu près tout son corps dans l'objectif avant d'appuyer sur le déclencheur.

Il était beau, surtout dans le sommeil. Le corps détendu, la vulnérabilité visible sur chacun de ses traits. Il ressemblait presque à un enfant mais heureusement pour elle il ne l'était pas et avait su la combler.

« Je sais que je suis beau mais, si tu voulais une photo, il suffisait de demander. »

Hermione faillit lâcher son appareil sous le coup de la surprise et le regarda ouvrir lentement les yeux.

« Bonjour » souffla-t-il paresseusement.

« Bonjour » répondit-elle en rangeant l'objet du crime.

Il bailla et se releva avant de lui embrasser le front d'une manière tendre comme s'il l'avait toujours fait.

« La tempête est terminée je... »

« Tu as faim ? » la stoppa-t-il.

«À vrai dire, je suis assoiffée. Je pourrais boire le Nil. »

Il éclata de rire et se leva ensuite en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Pas la peine d'en arriver là, y a des bouteilles d'eau dans le frigo je vais te chercher ça. »

« Merci. »

Elle se leva à son tour et enfila ses sous-vêtements. La tempête étant finie, elle n'avait plus vraiment de raison d'être là mais avait quand même envie de rester un peu. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de faire le tour de la pièce à son arrivée et maintenant s'en donnait à cœur joie. Elle s'attarda sur le tableau en liège accroché près du bureau et parmi les prospectus, tickets de cinéma et autres plannings dont elle ne savait l'utilité elle tomba sur une photo. _Sa_ photo.

« J'ai aussi de la grenadine sauf si tu préfères... »

« Qui est-ce ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en pointant du doigt une photo de photomaton où deux jeunes gens s'embrassaient et s'amusaient.

« Mon ex, Astoria. »

« Pourquoi tu gardes des photos d'elle ? »

Elle ne voulait pas être agressive en posant cette question mais de toute évidence elle l'avait été sans même s'en rendre compte parce qu'il lui répondit sur la défensive.

« Parce que. »

« Parce que ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

« J'arrive pas à le croire. »

« Hermione... »

La jeune femme attrapa ses affaires une à une et commença à se rhabiller sous le regard troublé du blond.

« Elle m'a quitté y a deux semaines. Pourquoi tu sembles étonnée ? Je l'ai précisé sur mon profil que j'étais pas encore totalement... »

« Remis. »

Elle l'aurait su plus tôt si elle avait eu le réflexe de consulter son profil. Quelle idiote.

« Ouais. »

« Alors tu cherchais quoi exactement ? Une occasion de vider tes couilles ? »

Elle se savait hypocrite et injuste après tout elle cherchait aussi une histoire sans lendemain, il était juste difficile à accepter de faire partie de ces histoires de passage. Elle avait toujours été celle qui comptait, la première, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était de passer au second plan.

« Non... Enfin... Peut-être. »

Ces quelques mots finirent de l'achever et de la convaincre qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller.

« Voilà chose faite, je suppose. Et pas qu'une fois. Tu dois te sentir tellement mieux. »

« Et toi ? » la questionna-t-il brusquement.

« Quoi moi ? »

« Tu te sens mieux maintenant que tu as découvert que tu étais désirable et que je t'ai fait jouir comme jamais ? Comment on se sent quand on a atteint le septième ciel ? »

Elle se sentait comme un mouchoir usagé et des larmes de rages commençaient à affluer.

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Écoute, Hermione... »

« Non ! T'avais pleins d'occasions de m'en parler et tu as choisi de te taire. »

« Je pensais pas que c'était important. »

« C'était pas important de préciser que tu avais une autre fille en tête ? Est-ce que tu pensais à elle quand on faisait l'amour ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je pensais qu'à toi je te jure. »

« Ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais et moi aussi. Point barre. »

Elle récupéra son sac à main et se dirigea vers la sortie avant d'être stoppée net par la voix chevrotante de son amant.

« Elle m'a bousillé, ok ? Elle m'a mené en bateau pendant des mois et j'ai rien vu. Avec toi c'était facile... »

Hermione ricana, amère. Maintenant, elle était une fille facile.

« C'est vrai. Avec Astoria je devais sans cesse jouer un rôle et prétendre être ce que je ne suis pas mais toi tu es différente. Tu es d'accord qu'on ne peut pas juste ne plus rien ressentir du jour au lendemain ? »

Bien sûr, elle était d'accord avec ça, mais c'était plus simple de lui en vouloir que de reconnaître qu'elle s'était attachée à lui bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

« Alors, oui, j'ai peut-être encore des sentiments pour elle, je ne sais pas mais avec toi c'est autre chose... »

« C'est juste l'attrait de la nouveauté » le coupa-t-elle. « Si tu ne sais pas, je ne peux pas répondre à ta place. Ça ne fait que deux semaines et tu penses que tu es prêts ? Je peux pas faire ça. Je peux pas te réparer et me réparer aussi. C'est trop dur. »

« Je ne te demande pas de me réparer. Je te demande de me laisser une chance. »

« C'était que de la baise. Au revoir, Draco. »

Hermione finit par franchir la porte et retint son souffle dans le hall d'entrée. L'écriteau n'était plus là et elle eut vraiment la sensation d'avoir rêvé. Cependant, les rues étaient détrempées et attestaient des temps rudes qu'elles avaient subis.

Draco était le premier homme à lui démontrer qu'elle était toujours une femme. Qu'elle comptait encore. Mais il avait fallu qu'il fiche tout par terre.

Elle aurait bien aimé l'oublier mais ne cessa pas de penser à lui, ni pendant les six heures qui suivirent cet échange, ni durant les six semaines qui s'écoulèrent par la suite. Hermione mit pourtant du sien pour oublier ces quelques jours passés en sa présence, elle supprima la photo et essaya de l'effacer de son esprit par la même occasion mais sans succès.

Elle fit d'autres rencontres et se trouva même un travail mais à chaque fois qu'elle couchait avec un autre ou qu'elle voyait Harry jouer sur sa console ou qu'elle mangeait des céréales elle se revoyait dans son appartement et un sentiment de frustration mêlé à de la culpabilité s'emparait d'elle.

Le pire c'était le soir quand elle éteignait la lumière et qu'elle avait l'impression de le sentir se glisser sous les draps. Tel son démon personnel. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à prendre possession de son esprit de cette façon mais tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était de rapidement retrouver une certain sérénité.

Alors elle succomba, elle l'appela et espéra cacher sa nervosité sur un trait d'humour qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

« Des visites de nuit sont-elles organisées au _British Museum_? »

Elle croisa les doigts pour qu'il ne l'aie pas oublié, elle espéra l'avoir fait sourire et sut que c'était presque gagné quand elle l'entendit répondre :

« Des visites spéciales ont toujours lieu pour les princesses. »

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que ces quelques lignes ont pu vous divertir !**

 **Bye,**

 **Flow 01**


End file.
